Field of Battle
by Phill
Summary: Harry and Ron face each other for the first time since Ron changed sides
1. Default Chapter

Battle 

**Disclaimer**: I don't own or have any write to Harry Potter. No Copy write infringement is meant

Harry and Ron faced each other on the field of battle. The confrontation that the wizarding world had been talking about for a year was finally here. Harry's faster heartbeat the only thing that gave away his trepidation about facing his old school friend, it certainly wasn't the look of determination.

"This can be happening" Hermione said, looking on from the sidelines.

"We knew this day would come… when Ron joined the other side" Ginny looked at her bother and friend with fear, one of them would lose, it couldn't be avoided any more. She knew whom she should cheer for, but in truth her brother was testing her loyalty.

"They are best friends, they should…" Hermione turned away not wanting to watch.

"So you think that you can beat me do you Ron?" Harry spat the words out as the two combatants slowly walked towards each other.

"After today I will no longer be in your shadow Potter."

"We were team mates, on the same side, then you turned traitor. Why Ron?"

"I got a better offer. There can be no holding back Harry, I know you better than you could imagine."

"We'll see Ron."

"Oh the arrogance. I will beat you Harry, I will triumph where so many have failed because I am your friend" The words were lased with sarcasm "Or was anyway"

"You stopped being my friend when you joined them," He glanced at Ron's followers "you know that I won't let our past stop me from beating you."

The two men stood in the middle of the field and starred each other down, the two side poised for battle. Not a sound could be heard, the only noise was the sound of their heartbeats ringing in their ears. One person dared to step in between the two and a booming voice sounded.

"Welcome to the Quiddich Cup Final, the two captains Harry Potter of the Chudley Cannons and Ron Weasley, of Puddlemere step out to start the match. Ron Weasley faces his old team for the first time since his transfer last season. This is set to be a legendary match."

Ron and Harry laugh and hug briefly before mounting their brooms. 

"I don't know who to cheer for, this is awful" Said Hermione.

"Tell you what, I'll cheer for your husband and you cheer for my bother" Nudged Ginny "after all I have been a Chuddley Cannon follower for years and we'll both hope that they don't kill each other."

This whistle blew and the battle begun.


	2. The Match

**Disclaimer**: I don't own or have any write to Harry Potter. No Copyright infringement is meant.

**Author Comment:** Thank you to everyone who has reviewed. I had first thought that it would be a one off, a little misdirection piece. I wrote the first chapter in half an hour before I had to go to work.  I have added this as a bit of fun. I have one more chapter to go.

At home, Neville Longbottom activated his wand and sat back with his glass of Butterbeer. The party was in full swing and many of his old school friends had made the trip down to Bath to watch the game. The joyful chatter petered out as the coverage began. Everyone gathered around the wand as it projected the live game.

"Everyone it about to start" said Neville. He hushed the little chatter that remained and listened to the commentators.

"Welcome to the Quiddich Cup Final 2008. The atmosphere here is charged. A capacity crowd of thirty two thousand is here at the Potter Stadium for what promises to be the greatest game of Quiddich … well … ever. With me this evening is former school friend of Potter and Weasley and Captain of Leyton Levelers, Oliver Wood. This is going to be something to remember, wouldn't you agree Oliver? "

"I would Lee, Yes there is no doubt that Harry Potter meeting his best friend and former team mate Ron Weasley would draw a crowd. These two team have been outstanding this season, but I have to say that Puddlemere have been re-invented with the addition of Weasley. I have known both players from my Hogwarts days and I have never seen Ron Weasley in better form than he is now."

"Of course many people were surprised when he left the Chudley Cannons, a team he has supported since his youth."

"Yes but look at the offer Lee. Captain and a chance to take a team that, lets face it, have been nothing but mediocre and reinvent them …  he certainly has done that."

"Harry Potter. The season of his career?"

"Without doubt. He has always been a special player. I taught him much of what he knows, I remember when he…"

"Sorry to interrupt Oliver but the teams are making there way out. Harry Potter for the Chudley Cannon leads out his team. Of course Potter playing in the position of Seaker, followed by Letton as Keeper. Letton came in at the beginning of the season and really making himself known. Horry, Watts and Barrick, very solid chasers and finally Connolly and Aston, by far the best Beaters playing in England at the moment."

"This is a formidable team Lee. No fewer than four international players and Letton? Possible future Wales star."

"Rumors are that Wales coach Geraint Jones has already offered him that position Oliver. Weasley leads out Puddlemere, taking one of the chaser positions that let Horry make his first team appearance for the Cannons. Grant, the new signing for Puddlemere, taking Seaker, who has performed inconsistently, wouldn't you say?"

"That is true Lee, but the power of Weasley, Draper and Bell as chasers has meant that often whether Grant caught the snitch or not has been rather academic. I don't know if you know but Katie Bell use to play for me a Hogwarts, I remember when …"

"Sorry Oliver but Volkov and Vulchanov are the new international signings made by Weasley that make up the Beaters. Perkins fills the Keeper position. As the two teams get ready I can just see … yes … Hermione Potter, our Minister for Magic, is here. Standing next to her old friend and Chudley Cannon Medi-Witch, Ginny Weasley. " 

"Hermione and Harry Potter are England number one couple. Although I believe this is the first match that Hermione has attended since her election to Minister of Magic, five months ago, I remember when Her..."

"Sorry Oliver but … err … the two captains have started walking towards each other … I don't know what they are staying but … the crowd here are deafly silent … my god, they look like they …"

"…"

"Ahhh … That nice ... a quick hug between old friend"

"Harry and Ron have been through so much together. This Quiddich match, as important as is it is, will never get in the way of the fact that they are the best of friends. I remember when at school…"

"Sorry to interrupt again Oliver but the players have mounted their brooms and started the Quiddich Cup Finals 2008"


End file.
